vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
This page shows Merchandise created for , , and the novels. Official Merchandise The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD box set was released on August 31, 2010. It contains the first 22 episodes of the first season of the series with a running time of 935 minutes and has 8 hours of bonus features. The DVD version contains 5 discs and the Blu-ray version contains 4 discs. The DVD version costs $38.99 and Blu-ray version costs $48.99. |-|Two= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Second Season DVD box was released in on August 30. 2011. It contains 22 episodes from the second season of the series and bonus content. The DVD version contains 5 discs for $47.95 and the Blu-ray version contains 5 discs for $54.95. |-|Three= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Third Season DVD box was released on September 11th, 2012. It contains all 22 episodes from the third season of the series and bonus content. The DVD contains 5 discs with all season 3 episodes, alongside a bunch of bonus features. It's STP is $59.98. The Blu-Ray version contains 9 discs; it's a combo-pack with the DVDs, the BDs And the UltraViolet digital downloads of all season 3 episodes! Priced at $69.96. |-|Four= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Fourth Season DVD box was released on September 3, 2013, on DVD and a Blu-ray-DVD combo pack. It contains all 23 episodes from the fourth season of the series and bonus content. |-|Five= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Fifth Season box was released on 9th September 2014 on DVD and a Blu-ray/DVD/UltraViolet combo pack . It contains all 22 episodes from the fifth season of the series and bonus content. The DVD contains 5 discs with all season 5 episodes, alongside a bunch of bonus features. The Blu-Ray version contains 9 discs; it's a combo-pack with the DVDs, the BDs AND the UltraViolet. |-|Six= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Sixth Season box was released on September 1, 2015 on DVD and a Blu-ray/DVD/UltraViolet combo pack. It contains all 22 episodes from the sixth season of the series and bonus content. |-|Seven= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Seventh Season box was released on August 16, 2016 on DVD and a Blu-ray/DVD/UltraViolet combo pack. It will contains all 22 episodes from the seventh season of the series and bonus content. |-|Eight= The Vampire Diaries: The Eighth and Final Season box was released on June 13, 2017 on DVD and Blu-ray. It contains all 16 episodes from the eighth season of the series and bonus content. |-|Complete Series= The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Series box was released on June 13, 2017 on DVD and Blu-ray. It contains all 171 episodes from the the show and bonus content. |-|Soundtrack= The Vampire Diaries: Original Television Soundtrack was released on October 12, 2010. It contains music from Season One and Two. It features various popular artists and original music composed by Michael Suby and Music Supervisor Chris Mollere. The Originals |-|Season One= The Originals: The Complete First Season DVD box set was released on September 2nd, 2014. It consists the first 22 episodes from the first season of The Originals. The regular DVD version is $34.99 and the Blu-Ray version is $39.99. |-|Season Two= The Originals: The Complete Second Season DVD box set was released on September 1, 2015. It contains of 22 episodes from the second season of The Originals and bonus content. |-|Season Three= The Originals: The Complete Third Season DVD box set was released on September 20, 2016. It contains all of the 22 episodes from the third season of The Originals and bonus content. |-|Season Four= The Originals: The Complete Fourth Season DVD box set was released on August 29, 2017. It contains all of the 13 episodes from the fourth season of The Originals and bonus content. |-|Season Five= The Originals: The Fifth and Final Season (DVD) DVD box set was released on October 2, 2018. It contains all of the 13 episodes from the fifth season of The Originals and bonus content. |-|Complete series= The Originals: The Complete Series (DVD) DVD box set was released on October 2, 2018. It contains all of the 92 episodes from The Originals. Legacies |-|Season One= Legacies: The Complete First Season (DVD) DVD box set was released on October 22,2019. It contains all of the 16 episodes from the first season of Legacies. Miscellaneous |-|Trading Cards= The Vampire Diaries Season One Trading cards & Binder are available in five card packs for $3.50 and a full 24-pack display for $84.00. “The Vampire Diaries” Season One Trading Card Binder will be available for $30.00 and will contain an exclusive wardrobe card from Elena Gilbert. Both products can be purchased at your local retail hobby store or ordered online at Cryptozoic Entertainment’s e-store. |-|Video Game= The Vampire Diaries Game was developed by Her Interactive. It was released in 1996 by American Laser Games, Inc. for windows. The video game is Based on Young Adult Fiction author L. J. Smith’s books ‘The Vampire Diaries', this game is a mystery adventure about a town infested with vampires and children falling victim to a mysterious illness. Some children are even missing! |-|The Vampire Diaries Xbox 360= The Vampire Diaries Xbox 360 is a special xbox. |-|Official Tee= and Ian Somerhalder present official shirt.]] Ian Somerhalder & Paul Wesley's Official Tee. Designed by fan Kathryn Kij, the shirt — which comes in crew-neck and baseball styles — is significant for TVD trivia buffs with the words "Blood Brothers since 1864" written under a handsome, black-and-white shot of the two actors' faces. External links * WB Shop * Amazon * Represent See also Category:Other Category:Merchandise Category:Help Needed Category:Lists